squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dangerous Enemy
is the twelfth episode of the show . Summary The episode begins with Geumsaegi and his team preparing to leave for Mt. Rock in order to extract details of the spy chain residing in Flower Hill. Jogjebi wishes him well and waves him off as Geumsaegi promises to uncover the spies for his home. Mulsajo and Oegwipali watch from afar, lamenting that in spite of Mulmangcho's best efforts, he was unable to defeat Geumsaegi. Preparing a tribute in honor of their presumed dead sibling, Oegwipali tries to steal and eat the fish set up for him, only to be scolded by Mulsajo for being disrespectful to their brother. Oegwipali reasons that Mulmangcho cannot eat if he's dead, and Mulsajo argues that he is starving too, but making sure their brother is honored in death is more important and proceeds to kowtow before the tribute and weep. Oegwipali only mourns that had Mulmangcho died sooner, he could have eaten the fish being used for this tribute. Unbeknownst to the pair, Mulmangcho is very much alive and burrows his way into the cave and takes advantage of his brothers not paying attention to begin eating the fish. Oegwipali and Mulsajo scream in alarm, assuming him to be Mulmangcho's vengeful ghost. After Mulmangcho realizes they truly thought him dead, he shares an unusually tender moment with his brothers and hugs them with seemingly genuine love and affection. The brotherly affection stops abruptly however as Mulmangcho gets to his feet and announces his need for Geumsaegi's death was stronger than death, hence his survival. Mulsajo points out that Geumsaegi is alive and on his way to Mt. Rock, and Mulmangcho sends a message to warn Scout Commander Aekku. The Commander is in his new office (the office of the late Chief of Staff) training in shadow boxing when Mulmangcho's report is received. Aekku is furious at the news, and frustrated that even if he where to warn Jogjebi he wouldn't be believed. Nevertheless, he cannot allow him to retrieve the documents and decides he must do away with him as discreetly as possible. But first, to burn off some stress, he decides to visit the boxing ring of Mt. Rock and spar. During the match, he likens the tactics he must use to boxing as he lands a KO on his opponent. Geumsaegi looks over the maps of Mt. Rock and speculates that as his identity is known on Mt. Rock, it will complicate things, but he's willing to do whatever it takes for Flower Hill. Aekku is also looking over the maps, and recalls guidance from his assistants that he tells him he will use rockslides and drop a rope for escape. In the event of failure, a bomb will be set at the villa containing the documents. Anything to keep the identity of Tokgasi agents safe. He sends word that Mulmangcho is to enter Flower Hill and protect Tokgasi. Mulmangcho is pleased with the mission and orders his brothers to report to Mt. Rock. They are fearful they will never see him again, but he promises that they surely will. With Mulmangcho heading to Flower Hill, Aekku is content that they are ready for Geumsaegi's arrival. When Geumsaegi arrives, he orders an attack on the waiting resistance, and bombs and bullets rain down on the battery awaiting them at Mt. Rock. A surrender plea is sent to Geumsaegi but no word from the Aekku. Geumsaegi orders his troops to scout the office, suspicious. Meanwhile on Flower Hill, the ducks are alerted of a strange presence on the beach and are sent to investigate. They discover Mulmangcho's abandoned equipment as the mouse has already made his arrival and come to Squirrel Village undetected. Commander Mulori informs Commander Goseumdochi and Darami that evidence indicates an intruder has made way to Squirrel Village. Goseumdochi orders his immediate capture whilst Darami ponders the oddity of Mt. Rock's tactics. They decide to send word to Juldarami and instruct him to aid Geumsaegi however he can. Juldarami wanders through Chestnut Valley, thinking on his instruction, happy at the thought of soon meeting his best friend once again. Aekku is informed of the destruction and surrender of his battery. In spite of all the bad news, the Commander keeps his cool. Even when Geumsaegi issues a warning to surrender or die. The troops of Mt. Rock shake in terror only to be scolded and ordered to treat Geumsaegi as an honored guest. Relieved that with the "surrender" they may live, they leave to follow through with the order, as Scout Commander whispers to his assistant his true plan to which the assistant chuckles deviously. Geumsaegi notes the white flag Mt. Rock waves with caution and orders that if anything suspicious occurs, shoot to kill. Mt. Rock's military waits to greet Geumsaegi's troops, and Juldarami notices that something is wrong. Aekku congratulates Geumsaegi's promotion to Special Aide and offers to accompany him. Geumsaegi refuses and leaves in his car gifted to him by Jogjebi, much to Scout Commander's disdain. Nevertheless, upon reaching his office, Aekku concedes defeat and offers the Island of Mt. Rock to Geumsaegi and Jogjebi, insisting the keys to the islands secrets are in a special safe. Outside, Juldarami listens in as Aekku's assistant and a Mouse discuss the plan in the open before the mouse is ordered to hand over Scout Commander's dropped cap. Back in the office, Geumsaegi asks about the key and the secrets regarding the spy chain, accusing Scout Commander of having Mulmangcho murder the Chief of Staff. Scout Commander tries to bargain for the key, but Geumsaegi intimidates him into outright leading him to the villa. Juldarami has interrogated the mouse regarding the plan to trap Geumsaegi and decides to intervene, using the excuse of returning the cap as an in. He approaches the car Geumsaegi and Scout Commander are about to ride to the villa, returns the cap and notes that the car's phone frequency is 066. As Mt. Rock's troops prepare an ambush, Juldarami rides to meet them via a separate route on motorcycle, calls Geumsaegi and warns him of the impending ambush and a "pit of enemies". Geumsaegi orders the vehicle to stop as he considers his options, Aekku becoming notably nervous. He considers if there is a literal pit, Scout Commander will leap to safety before the trap is sprung. With this in mind, Geumsaegi orders the car to resume, much to Scout Commander's relief. Sure enough, a rope drops and Aekku leaps to safety and a rock slide is sprung. Geumsaegi evades the trap and shoots the rope down, cutting off Aekku's escape. A spiked cage is sprung and gunmen deployed into the fray and a firefight erupts. Aekku's assistant is killed and Geumsaegi uses the spikes on the cage to skewer a small number of enemy soldiers to death. Aekku attempts to drive away, fending off two of Geumsaegi's soldiers. One of the car's tires is shot out, forcing him to flee on foot. However, Juldarami arrives and tactfully forces his motorbike into Scout Commander's path, allowing for his capture. Geumsaegi marches the Scout Commander at gunpoint to the villa, content that Juldarami is watching from the shadows. Aekku is hesitant to enter the villa, knowing there are explosives, but having no choice with a gun to his head, complies. He notes, however, that he has a thirty second window to escape after the key is used. After unlocking the villa, Aekku quickly disarms the guards whilst Geumsaegi in horror looks at the bomb. As he orders his men to capture Aekku, the bomb explodes, bringing the episode to a close. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Scout Commander Aekku *Mulmangcho *Oegwipari *Mulsajo *Commander Jogjebi Production notes Songs *My Dear Home Town (whistled by Juldarami) *We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery A Dangerous Enemy/gallery Trivia